Teacher and student
by Natsubahime
Summary: Will Leon ever get his hands on Cloud? read and find out. Leon is the teacher and Cloud is the student. LeonxCloud YAOI. If not your thing, do not read. Please review. This is my first story and I did my best, so sorry if it's no good I'm working on it.
1. Chapter 1

Teacher and student chap 1

Leon

I had a crush on Cloud but I could not show him that, he's always so shy. I have to give him detentions so I can show him how I feel about him. "Cloud stop sleep and start to work." I wanted to give him a detention. "Thats gonna cost you a detention"

Cloud

I didn't want a detention but there was nothing I could do to skip it, once Leon gives me a detention there's no way I can go home even if I want to. "What have I done now?" I asked. "Your sleeping in my classroom and thats not allowed in here, so take up your pencil and start write down what I said!" Leon yelled at me. "I'm sorry sensai." I said and took my pencil and started to write down what he said.

Leon

I finally got him to listen to me and I gave him a detention. Now I can show him how I fell about him. "Cloud come here." I said as I watched Cloud walk to me. "Yeas sensai what is it?" Cloud asked. "I have something to tell you." "What is that?" "I have feelings for you Cloud, I love you." I said. "You l...love me?" Cloud asked shocked. "Yes I do and really much too." I said. Cloud stood frozen not able to move.

Cloud

I stood frozen not able move, did Leon really me? I thought to myself. I was just about to talk when I suddenly felt Leons lips on my own. He kissed me? Did it really happen?

Leon

I broke the kiss to get some air. I saw Cloud was surprised that I kissed him. "Are you scared?" I asked. "No just surprised." I didn't know if Cloud wanted to keep going, it seemed like he didn't want it but I couldn't hold my hands back. I wanted to touch him even feel him against me.

Cloud

What is he doing? Why cant he stop touching me? "Leon what are you doing?" I asked. "I dont know, for some reason I cant stop touch you. Your skin is so soft." "If you want to touch me just say so, and please can we go to your place then? I dont want to be in school and do this." "Sure, but you still have detention." "I know, Can I work with something?" I asked.

Leon

If he wanted to work with something then I shall give him something to work with. "Allright I can give you something to work with." He's not going to like his work. "Do you know what your going to work with?" I asked. "No...What am I going to do?" Cloud asked. " You sure you want to know?" "Yeah I think so."

Cloud

I wonder what he wants me to do. I thouhgt to myself. "What do you want me to do?" I asked him. "Remove my pants." "What!" "Whats wrong Cloud?" Leon asked. "I am not going to remove your pants! I yelled. "Why not?" Leon asked. "Leon the rules, a teacher is not allowed to date a student." I said to him. "Just remove my pants!" Leon yelled at me.

Leon

Damn, Why cant Cloud remove my pants? I thought to myself. He wanted to work and I give him something to work with and then he dont want to remove my pants? I went in to my thoughts when I suddenly got interupted by some hands on my legs. "Cloud? Are you?" I asked. "Yes Leon I am, I dont want to get more detentions." So he was going to remove my pants? I thought. " Cloud remove them now!" I yelled.

Cloud

"Okey I removed them, what do you want me to do now?" I asked. "Suck me" Leon said. "What!, there is no way I'm going to suck you!" I yelled. "Why not?" Leon asked. "Because I'm not used to this kind if close contact" I said.

Leon

I was so close to get him to do what I wanted. "Please Cloud, I'm so horny you have to do thid to me. "Are you really that horny?" Cloud asked me. "Yes I am, suck me now!" I yelled. "Mm Cloud." I moaned. Cloud had started to suck me. "Thats good faster!" I yelled.

Cloud

How could I do this? I asked myself. I started to move my head faster. Leons moans was to much for me. He was driving me crazy and that made me do something to him. He screamed my name and came hard in my mouth. I started to groan when he came. I thought I was going to collaps but I didn't.

More coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Teacher and student chap 2

Leon

Clouds detention was over and he already went home. "Damn I hate to work in school, to much work" I thought to myself. "Why did I chose to work in a school when there are other works? How stupid am I, I got to be really stupid to not chose another work!" I yelled at myself.

Cloud

"Ah, home sweet home." I was finally home, but the bad thing is that Leon gave me homework and that sucks. " Damn Leon, why do I have to get homework? Everytime Leon gives me a detention he allways gives me homework!" I yelled to myself.

Leon

"Maybe I should go to Clouds place and help him with his homework." I said to myself. I went out of my house and locked the door then I went to my car. My car is a black ferrari. It took me some time to get to Cloud. When I finally got to Cloud I got surprised that he didn't hear the car. I was sure his mom was home so she would probably open the door and ask me who the fuck I am.

Cloud

I worked with my homework when I suddelny heard someone knock on the door. I was just about to go down and open the door when I heard mom open it. " Mom who is it! " Someone named Leon, He says he is your teacher!" "Let him in mom!"

Leon

I went in and up to Clouds room. " Hey Cloud, I thought you maybe wanted some help with your homework. " "I was just about to call you Leon." Cloud said. "I'm sorry I gave you homework but you know you have to work more then the others." I said to him in a low voice. "I know, but you know I want to start over again and go in your class again." Cloud said. "Why do you want that?" I asked. "Because I'm going to miss you Leon."

Cloud

"Did he came here just so he could talk to me?" I asked myself. "Are you going to help me or not" I asked him. "Sure. Now what do you want to work with first?" Leon asked me. "I dont know." I said. "What do you say about this." Leon said and showed me something that seemed like hard work. "What! There is no fucking way I'm going to work with that Leon!" I yealled at him.

Leon

I didn't understand why he didn't want to work with the page I got up. "Why do you sound so angry Cloud?" I asked. "This page is way to hard for me, I cant work with that! You know I'm not good with maths." " Alright, I'm sorry then." I said in a low voice.

Cloud

"It really feels like I want Leon out of my room but I cant just force him out, I do love him but he is annoying." I thought to myself. " Can I work with somehing easier?" I asked. "It's way to hard for me to work with hard maths." I said.

Leon

You have to work with hard maths and you know that Cloud. But if you want to work with something easier then I dont mind you do whatever you want, it seems like you dont want my help!" I yelled not saying. It would be a problem for me to have Cloud in my class again, I would give him detentions and probably make him do something to me. "Why do I love Cloud? What so special about him?" I asked myself. "Cloud can I asked you something?" I asked him. "Yeah sure what is it?" "Why do I love you Cloud?" I asked. "How the fuck should I know, maybe you think I'm cute." Cloud said. "Yeah probably, but I'm not sure if thats right, it has to be something else." I said.

Cloud

"Why would leon ask me something like that?" I asked myself. "Leon I think you love me cuz i'm a good person." "Yeah that have to be it." "Do he really love me or is he just using me?" I asked myself. "Leon, do you really love me or are you just using me?" I asked him. "ow can you say that? Ofcourse I love you. There is no way I would make you do something that you dont want to do!" "Are you just saying that?" I asked. "Earlier in school you made me do something that I didn't want to do. You just saying that cuz you dont want to see me cry." I said abit upset. "No thats not true! I couldn

't hold myself back, I'm so sorry for what I did." Leon said.

Leon

"I feel so stupid." I said to myself. "Cloud I should go." "Why Leon?" Cloud asked me. "I have to go out with my dog and he needs to get food." I said a bit worried. "You have a dog?" Cloud asked. "Yeah, I got a dog." "Why didn't I know that?" Cloud asked me. "I never told anyone, He's just a puppy, if I would tell it to anyone I would have so many people in my house and my dog would hide. He's not used to people yet." I said to Cloud. "What's his name? Can I see him?" Cloud asked. "His name is Akira, you can see him if you promise me, dont tell anyone about him, okey?" "I promise on my promise, I wont tell anyone." Cloud said. "Okey, good, then you can see him." I really hope he keeps his promise, if he dont I have to look after Akira and tell everyone that they cant see him, or just tell them that they have to wait till I say they can see him.

More coming


	3. Chapter 3

Teacher and student chap 3

Cloud

"I wonder what Leon is doing." I said to myself. I walked to Leon's house, when I finally got there I saw his car for the first time. "He really got a nice car." I said . I knocked on the door and hoped Leon would open it. I heard Akira bark, then Leon opened the door and Akira almost jumped up in my arms. "Akira seems to like you Cloud." Leon said. "Yeah seems like he does." I said to him.

Leon

Cloud is the only person Akira likes, he doesn't like me and thats for sure. He only hides when I call his name. " You know Cloud, Akira doesn't like me. What should I do to make him like me?" I asked. "Maybe it's your voice, you got such dark voice, that could be the problem why Akira hides. Why don't you try to sound a little friendly?" Cloud said and asked me at the same time. "How do I start?" I asked. "Try to get your voice lighter." Cloud said. "Alright I'll give it a try. How does this sound?" I asked, my voice so much lighter then I'm used to speak. "Oh my god, skip the light voice Leon!" Cloud yelled.

Cloud

That was not what I meant with, 'Try to get your voice lighter.' "Leon that was awful." I said. "Was it really that bad?" Leon asked. "Yes it was, it was really awful." I said. "Just help me, I want Akira to like me." Leon said in a low voice. " Just try to sound friendly. That will help, I promise." I said. " Alright I'll give it a try." Leon said.

Leon

'Now how should I begin?' I asked myself. 'I know! I don't have to make Akira like me, not yet. Now that Cloud is here I can finally do what I want.' I said to myself. "Cloud I don't know if I want to make Akira like me just yet." I said. "What do you mean?" Cloud asked me. "I mean, now that you're here I can do what I want. I know you don't want me to do anything you don't want to but I'm so horny." I said. "If you mean you want to have sex, then forget it!" Cloud yelled. 'Damnit' I said to myself.

Cloud

'Why would Leon want to have sex?' I asked myself. I came here just so I could see his dog and not have sex with him if thats what he thought. "Leon I came here to see your dog and not to have sex." I said. "But thats no fun, now that you're here I can finally have you the way I want. It's your first time you're here and it might be your last to." Leon said. "Yeah maybe you're right." I said. "So you want to have sex with me?" Leon asked me. "In your dreams! I'm leaving!" I yelled

Leon

"No, Cloud don't go! Please!" I yelled to him. I found myself wrapping my arms around him to stop him from leaving. "Cloud please don't go." I said in a low voice. "Leon let go of me!" Cloud yelled. I couldn't let him leave so I still had my arms around him. There was no way he could leave, this could be my only chance to show him how I really feel about him. "Cloud please this could be my only chance, and it's a good way for me to show you how I really feel about you. You'll love it I promise." I said to him in hope he would say yes. "Hmm...Alright I'll do it." Cloud said.

Cloud

I could feel Leon's hands on my legs, they went higher up and then he started to pull down my zipper but I stoped him just in time. "Wait! It's my first time, I'm scared." I said. "Don't be." Leon said and pulled down my pants. "Will it hurt?" I asked scared. "Only the first time." Leon said as he pushed one finger inside me. "Ah! It hurts Leon!" I yelled. "Relax or it will hurt more." Leon said as he gently pushed his finger in and out and seconds later adding another one. "Okey Leon, I'll try to relax." I said. I started to relax when the pain slowly faded away. Leon pulled his fingers out of me and slowly entered me. " GAH! Leon this hurts even more!" I screamed. "Just relax Cloud." Leon said. He slowly pushed deeper in, now all the way in he stoped and waited for me to get used to this new feeling. "Leon move." I found myself saying move to him, I really wanted to feel him move in me and feel him fuck me hard and good. "Leon faster please!" I moaned. This was way to good.

Leon

'I finally did it' I said to myself. "Mm Cloud." I found myself moaning his name. I thrust harder when I suddenly hit something that made Cloud scream. "AHH! Leon hit me there again, hard and fast!" Cloud moaned. I was just about to thrust in him again when he said 'wait'. " Wait Leon." Cloud said. "Hm?" I didn't really listen to him but I stoped and let Cloud say whatever he had to say. "What exacly did you hit?" Cloud asked. "That was your prostate, did it feel good when I hited you there?" I said and asked at the same time in hope he would say 'yes it felt good' and thats what he said. " Yes Leon, it felt good. Now hit me there again!" Cloud yelled. I did as he said and hited his prostate once again, hard and fast at the same time I started stroke him and that made him cum.

Cloud

As I felt him hit my prostate again and stroke me I knew I was near my end. I tryed to hold back but I couldn't. I came hard in his hand. He keept fucking me until he came hard inside me. He collapsed on me trying to catch his breath. We didn't say anything, we just looked at eachother for a verylong time. Then I heard Leon mumble something in my chest. "What did you say Leon?" I asked. "I said, I love you Cloud." Leon said still trying to catch his breath. I looked into his icy blue eyes and said, "I love you too Leon." Then he pulled out of me and we feel asleep in eachothers arms.

More coming


	4. Chapter 4

Teacher and studen chap 4

Leon

Next morning I woke up with Cloud in my arms. I turned my head to the clock and it read 5:45am. I tried to sleep but I couldn't hold my eyes closed. I got out of Cloud's arms easy, and slowly pushed him away. I went out of my bed and went to the shower. As I thought to myself I would need a shower after last night. I pictured Cloud all naked in bed. I could feel myself getting harder from each picture in my head. I turned the water on and went in to the shower.

Cloud

I woke up in a cold bed, I missed that warm body against me. I sat up on the bed and listened if I could hear Leon. I heard water from somewhere in the house. "He's prabably in the in shower" I said to myself. I went out of Leon's room and stoped infront of the bathroom. I reached my hand to open the door but I stoped. I suddenly asked if Leon was there, all I could heard was a mumble and the shower went off. "He's finished?" I asked myself. Leon opened the door and wrapped his arms around me, I returned the hug and we stood there not moving for a while. "Leon what time is it?" I suddenly asked. He released his hold on me and said "Hmm...It's prabably 6:00am. Why did you ask? Do you want to eat something?" Leon asked. I looked into his icy blue eyes and said "No I'm not hungry. I want to go to bed again." I said.

Leon

"Why would he want to go to bed? I'm wide awake." I said to myself. "Go to bed? Why? I'm wide awake." I said. "You had a shower and that might be why you're wide awake, or don't you think so?" Cloud said. "Well yeah could be that way. But why do you want to go to bed so badly?" I asked. "I'm still tired. Please Leon." Cloud said. I lifted Cloud up in my arms and went to my room. I placed him on my bed and joined him. Cloud soon fell asleep in my arms until I put my hand in his hair, then he woke up.

Cloud

When I felt Leon's hand in my hair I wrapped my arms harder around him. I loved the feeling of his hands in my hair. "And he thought I was sleeping haha." I said to myself. "Leon did you think I was sleeping?" I said half asleep. "Yeah I did but you're not." Leon said. "Well, I'm awake now." I said. "Hmm, I can see that." Leon said. "You know Leon, I think I want something to eat." I said. We both went out of Leon's room and went down to his kitchen. "So what do you want to eat?" Leon asked. "Hm I don't know, what do you got?" I asked. "I got much, why don't you take a look Cloud." Leon said. "Hm, I think I want to eat some chicken." I said. "Alright, chicken is it then." Leon said.

Leon

I started cooking the food, Cloud watched T.V. I went out of the kitchen to see what Cloud was watching. "What are you watching Cloud?" I asked. "Some kindof disney program that went on when I turned the T.V on." Cloud said. "Alright, well I'm going to continue cooking the food." I said and went to the kitchen. All of a sudden I heard Cloud laugh. "Must be something funny on T.V." I said to myself. After about 30 minutes the food was ready. "Cloud! Food is done!" I yelled from the kitchen."Alright I'm coming!" Cloud yelled from the livingroom. We started eating but remaind silent until Cloud suddenly mumbled something. "What did you say Cloud?" I asked. "This food is great, I didn't know you could cook Leon." Cloud said.

Cloud

"Leon really knows how to cook." I said to myself. "Do you really like it?" Leon asked. "Yes it's great Leon." I said. "I'm glad you like it Cloud." Leon said. After we finished I went to take a shower to get clean. When I turned the shower on I got surprised how hot thewater was. "How can Leon shower in so hot water?" I asked myself. I turned the water down to medium temperature. I took my shower and went down to see Leon sleeping on a chair."Leon wake up." I told him and he woke up.

Leon

I woke up when I heard Cloud. I stood up and hugged him tight. "Did I fall asleep?" I asked still sleepy. "Yeah you did Leon, do you want to go to bed and sleep?" cloud asked. "Hm, no I want to do something fun." I said. "What kind of fun is that?" Cloud asked. "You don't know?" I asked confused. "No! you don't mean you want to have sex again?" Cloud asked worried. "thats exacly what I want-" I said and lifted Cloud up in my arms and went to my bedroom. I put him on my bed and took the towel off of him and shortly after I took my cloths off. I jumped on the bed and between Cloud's legs. Wothout a warning I puslled tuhed a finger into him and started pulling it in and out. Seconds later I pushed on more in and pemh in and out of him. When he was ready enough I pulled my fingers out and pulled Cloud onto my lap. Cloud looked at me clueless. "Ride me Cloud." I said. Ipushed myself into him and he started moving. "Ah, fuck Cloud faster!" I yelled. He started jumping on me and came hard on my stomach. Seconds later I came inside him. I groaned when I came. It felt so damn good to fill him. "Mm Cloud that was great." I said. "Y-yeah it was." Cloud said. He tried to catch his breath. I pulled out of Cloud and kissed him. We stayed in bed when suddenly Cloud fell asleep. shortly after I fell asleep too with Cloud in my arms.

More coming


End file.
